


Waifus x Fem!Reader

by Daddiescookie



Category: Haikyuu!!, Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dildos, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddiescookie/pseuds/Daddiescookie
Summary: 20 days of having sex with Anime characters~Slow Update~
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Haruno Sakura/Reader, Hyuuga Hinata/Reader, Jabami Yumeko/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Saotome Mary/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Toga Himiko/Reader, Uraraka Ochako/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yamanaka Ino/Reader, Yaoyorozu Momo/Reader, Ymir/Reader
Kudos: 286





	1. Intro!

Day 1- Anal beads  
Day 2- Fingersucking   
Day 3- Fingerfucking   
Day 4- Pussy Licking   
Day 5- Teasing   
Day 6- Thigh Grinding   
Day 7- Drunk sex  
Day 8- sleepy sex  
Day 9- Nipple play  
Day 10- Stripping   
Day 11- Making out   
Day 12- masturbating   
Day 13- Sex tape   
Day 14- Mirror sex  
Day 15- Public sex  
Day 16- Sex toys   
Day 17- Mommy Kink   
Day 18- Slave and Master   
Day 19- Rough sex  
Day 20- Threesome


	2. Day 1| Anal Beads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day1| ~Momo~ Anal Beads
> 
> -My Hero Academia-

  
"Momo" you gasped, feeling her rip your clothes from your body. You didn't know how it started one minute you're doing your studies and the next minute you naked on all fours with your ass up in the air. 

Momo then pulled out a long string that had round balls attached to them, "Y/N if you don't stay quiet I'll have to punish you" Momo spoke rubbing your ass in small circles. You nod softly at her demand. Without any warning, you felt a large bead pop inside of you, you let out a small moan where Momo couldn't hear you. Momo brought her tongue to your core and licked it, her soft tongue gliding across your cunt, was enough for you to let out small moans. "Y/N I said to stay quiet," She said leaving your heat, you felt another bead push inside of you, you bit down onto your bottom lip trying to prevent a moan from spilling out of your mouth. Your girlfriend brought her finger to your wet pussy and pushed her finger into you. She thrust into you hard and after every thrust, it became harder and harder, her finger moving at a rapid pace caused you to let out loud moans into a pillow you had underneath you, the sounds of your whimpers and moans coursed throughout the room. you felt another finger push into you, "Momo" you moaned out to her telling her you were at your climax. Momo then added another finger into you and thrust hard-hitting your core and continued to hit it with every thrust she did. 

Momo pulled her fingers out of you slowly causing your orgasms to also spill out onto the bed. "Babe you ready for the next one," Momo asked looking at your face which was covered in sweat. you nod your head as you felt a hard smack to your ass" "Use your words'' She spoke into your ear. chills went do your spine as those words came out of her mouth. "Y-yes," you said, still feeling the sting on your butt. Momo pushed three beads inside of you making you let out a loud moan. Momo let out a small giggle and pushed more beads into you. "Momo" you yelled as she pulled the beads out of you. 

"You did so good Y/N" Momo praised you as she brought your body onto her lap, you laid your head onto your breast and used them as a pillow. A small giggle left her lips and soon enough you fell asleep onto her body. 


	3. Day 2| Finger Sucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2| ~Hange~ Fingersucking 
> 
> -Attack On Titan-

The sounds of your girlfriend's fingers hitting your wet cunt filled the room, you let out loud moans as she pushed her finger even deeper inside of you. Hange two-finger now coated in your orgasms. She brought her face to you and planted a passionate kiss onto your lips, the taste of you lingered on her lips and tongue, small moans coming from her poured into your mouth as you brought your tongue into her. you've wrapped your arms around her torso while your clit rubs against each other. Small moans escaped both you and Hange's lips at the feeling of both of your cunts smashed together. Breaking the kiss a saliva string left both of your lips, the sounds of your pants echoed through the quiet room. Hange brought her face to your throbbing pussy and placed her tongue on your clit. Licking it slowly you let out moans and cries, you arched your back as you felt little nibbles to your clit. Her warm wet tongue moved across your pussy as you bucked your hips for more pleasure. 

"Babe" you moaned out as she brought her face away from your heat and put her finger back into your entrance, she pumped her finger at a slow pace until you started to move your body at her pace. You felt a heat rush to your body as she kept moving her fingers into you. Hange pulled her fingers out and brought it to your face, "Suck" She said, moving her finger closer to your lips. At first, you didn't know what to do, but pretty soon you brought your face to her finger and sucked every drop of your fluids off of her. You swirl your tongue around the tips of her finger and keep sucking until every drop is long gone. Hange let out a small chuckle and pulled her finger out of your mouth. 

"Your turn," You said moving your body away from her and climbing onto the body, Hange let out a gasp as you brought your face to her cunt and started to lick it, you tongue moved to her entrance and slowly licked it, the sound of her moans brought happiness through your body, you knew you were the on making her feel like this so you counted to eat her out. You brought your finger and started to slowly rub her clit, moans fell from her lips like a song, her pants poured out like she was running a marathon, your licks were soft and wet like a soft sponge that was dipped into water. You pulled your mouth away from her and put two of your fingers into her. Her moans were soft and quiet, the one thing you loved about her. You moved your finger at a rapid speed making her body move with you. Her legs pushed back and your finger inside of her was enough to scare somebody if they had walked in. "Y/N!" she moaned out as you began to push harder into her, you pushed into with all the strength you had in you. The last thrust you did hit her core causing her to yell out your name. You pulled your fingers out of her and began to suck on them. Her taste was sweet and warm, like sweet candy that was never made. "You really good" spoke as you crawled to the body that was laying down. Hange lit out a giggle and kissed your forehead. 

The two of you fell asleep in each other embrace with your two fingers still in your mouth. 


	4. Day 3| Finger fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3| ~Toga~ Finger fucking 
> 
> -My Hero Academia-

  
The sound of the chains rubbing against each other made your ears ring. Your head was pounding at a fast rate, your heart pounding in your chest made your body hurt. Tears burning your soft flesh skin, your hair filled with sweat, and this was all happening because of a little female named Himiko Toga, the one girl you kept rejecting because of her ways in life. 

The sounds of her footstep coursing through the room sent delish chills down your bare spine, her evil laugh echoing down the hall as she walked inside of the pitch-black room. "Y/N my dear, why don't we have a little fun tonight," The girl said creasing the bottom of your jawline. You shook your head no as you felt the pain of shock to your pussy. The loud zip coming from her hands caused you to let out a loud scream for help...but nobody was here to save you, not a soul in sight to come to your rescue. Tera forming in the corner of your eyes fell onto the tip of Toga's noise as she brought her face closer to yours. "Now, we could do this the easy way...or the hard way...you chose my dear" She spoke as the large petal bed started to go lay down. You didn't respond to her but instead, let more tears out. She pushed your legs back showing a dripping wet cunt to her, she pulled out a pink looking thing and put it onto your clit, the vibrator buzzing on you made loud moans come out of your chapped mouth. "You like that don't you," SHe said, pressing harder down onto your body. 

She held that there for about 20 minutes until she shoved four fingers inside of you, loud moans echoed through the cold room as she began to go faster and deeper into you. You screamed and moaned until she pulled out of you. "Y/N how about you play with yourself and I'll watch" She spoke giving you a smile. N-No" you spoke as you felt a hit to your face. "It's an order," she said, turning zero to hundred real quick. You let out loud sobs as she undid the chains you were tied to. "Now go and please me" She spoke handing you a vibrator. 

You turned the vibrator on and placed it to your cunt with tears still coming down your face. A small moan came out of your mouth as you felt it rub against you, even though you didn't want to give her what she wanted you knew deep down it felt good. "Now, more your fingers!" Toga said happily that you were doing as you were told. You sent the Toy down and brought your two fingers to your wet cunt until you heard a loud door bust open. "You can't just keep holding people captive!" A male with purple bun marks spoke as he pulled you into his arms. n with that, you left the room with him, with toga crossing her arms in frustration. 


	5. Day 4| Pussy licking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4| ~Sakura~ Pussy Licking
> 
> -Naruto Shippuden-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Takes place in modern high school-

A loud groan escaped your lips as you sat at your work desk located in the corner of your dorm, wearing an oversized shirt with just your laced F/C panties on, you pulled at the rim of it in frustration. The sounds of your pencil hitting your notebook then increased as you jammed the led of the pencil down each time you got the problem wrong. But with your girlfriend who was laid across your bed didn't know how in the hell out to do any type of work you were doing. "Y/N come lay down with me for a second," She said looking up from the bed to an overly mad Y/N ripping papers in half and throwing them onto the floor. You turned your head to see the pink-headed girl with her arms out signaling you to come to lay with her. "I can't...I have to turn this in by Friday'' You said turning back around and slamming your eraser onto the paper. "And it's Tuesday...so come lay with your girlfriend and relax," SHe said getting up from the bed and making her way to your body. You felt her soft hands rub across your breast as she slightly rubs them clamming you down a little bit. Your soft hands underneath your shirt rubbing her thumbs against your now hard nipple sent soft chills up your spine. "Sakura'' You whispered as she continued to move her hands around your body. Sakura then turned your chair and placed her lips against yours, you wrapped your arms around her neck as she slowly began to pick you up from your chair. 

She brought your body to the bed not breaking the kiss until your body was fully onto the bed. "Y/N it's time for you to relax now" she spoke, taking off your panties and shirt, which revealed a braless female laying on the bed. "As her hands started to massage your breast, you felt a heat rush take over your body. "Ba-" You felt her warm tongue glide across your pud causing your sentence to be cut off. You let out soft moans as she sucked on your nipple in a loving and gentle way. All this came as a shock to you because she would usually be rough in the bed, but tonight was different, it was more of a love session them a fuck session. Her mouth sucking on you as she was a baby asking for milk made you moan softly into her ear, wrapping your arms around her soft flesh as she pulled her lips away from your nipple. 

"Y/N...I love you" She whispered, pushing back your legs to your wet entrance, as she brought her wet tongue to you, you let out a small moan as she began to lick you clean. Her tongue was like a soft sponge dipped into water. As she eats you out you pull onto the pink locks and bucked your hips in pleasure, the sounds of your moans mixed into her small pants for air. She brought her tongue and became to fuck you with it, the sounds of your dripping core made a small splashing sound as her saliva fell from her mouth. You moaned loud at the feeling, making her smirk against your cunt. "Y/N you look so beautiful like this" She spoke as she pulled her mouth away from you. "I-I love you Sakura," You said bringing your mouth to her, As her tongue darted into your mouth the taste of you lingered in your mouth. And with that you and Sakura spent the night in each other's embrace, either rubbing each other pussy or sucking on other's nipples. 


	6. Day 5| Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5| ~Ino~ Teasing 
> 
> -Naruto-

It was late night and you and your girlfriend were laying underneath your covers watching an anime called Boku No pico, as you watched the t.v screen you felt her warm hand move across your thigh and started rubbing it in slow motion. You let out a small sigh as you felt her hand rub against your slit. "Ino" you whisper turning your head to your girlfriend who had lust all in her eyes. She brought her face to your lips and began to kiss you passionately, you gladly kissed her back, filling her tongue and shoot into your mouth. Moving her body on top of your she quickly stripping you from your clothes. Bringing her mouth to your neck she started to suck on your soft flesh as you wrapped your around her waist as letting out a tiny gasp as you feel her teeth sin into you. 

Moving her face to your cunt she brought her finger and circled around you cunt as behind to push your body wanting her to sink her wet fingers into you. "Now now...baby no need to be in a rush" She spoke as she licked your inner thigh. You let out a small moan as she bites the sides of your thigh. 

I alright I'm done" SHe said as she laid next to you leaving you horny and mad, you let out a groan and slept inside of the guest room. not wanting to be around the mean girl no more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is so short...even though all of them are but this will be the shortest one out of all of them...so yeah!!


	7. Day 6| Thigh Grinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6| ~Mikasa~ Thigh Grinding 
> 
> -Attack on Titan-

It was a late afternoon when all your friends were all talking amongst each other in the mess hall. "Y/N name three reasons why you wouldn't date me" Jean spat out while you were sitting next to your girlfriend Mikasa. "Well for starters I have a girlfriend, second I don't like you, and third don't want to date you," You said, giving him a sweet smile. As being Miakasa's girlfriend you nobody really ever messed with you because they were all scared of her, but when it came down to Jean he would do everything in his power to get with you, he even once fought Mikasa to see who will get you, Jean lost of course. "Those are not valid reasons Y/N," He said, making you sigh in irritation. "Gomen Jean, I just don't like you," You said trying to be sweet towards this man that was getting on your last nerve. "jean just face it you will never get a girlfriend" Eren spat out, making you let out a giggle. "You just watch I'll get Y/N no time soon" Jean bickered. "Don't you think it's up to Y/N to see if she wants to date you?" Sasha asked, stuffing her face with food. "Shut up potato girl" He huffed. While all the arguing you just sat there silent wondering when Mikasa was going to show up as everything went downhill. 

"Mika!" You said jumping from your seat and running into her arms. She gave you a smile and patted your head in response. Once the two of you made it to the ground she pulled you onto her lap making you face her. She planted a small kiss onto your cheek making you giggle. You wrapped your arms around her neck and nuzzled into her. 

20 minutes have passed and you felt her legs bounce, the feeling was something you felt before, something that would turn you on. With that, you let out a small moan, but nobody but Mikasa heard. with a sly smirk on her face, she began to go faster, where the bounce she did hit your clit making you grow wetter every time she did it. Your moans grew louder but with all the loud arguing nobody heard you. 

You started to move your body against her leg making her slowly past down. You start to move after and faster while "You're being naughty" SHe whispers in your ear making you freeze in place. "Who told you to stop though," She said in your ear, sending chills down your spine. You begin to move your body against her thigh, with your skirt lighting up to fill all of it. you moaned one more time before she pulled your body away. "We will be leaving now" ANd with that Mikasa pulled you by the arms and dragged you down the hall. 

"By the looks of it it seems like Y/N doesn't want you," Ymir said, seeing what all happened between the two of you. Ymir then laughed as Jean stood there looking dumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me this long to do this chapter...I kinda forgot about this...pls forgive me for this late notice


	8. Day 7| Drunk Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7| ~Yachi~ Drunk sex 
> 
> -Haikyuu-

The loud music blasting in the house was louder than anything you've ever heard. the smell of weed and liquor coursed through the room. The loud people talking, and the flashing light was hurting your eyes. 

This is why you hated parties, you hated the smell, the sound, and the people. But your girlfriend convinced you that it would be fun to go to a party with the volleyball team. Even though you played for the girl's team you knew everyone there because of Yachi. 

So here you stood in the corner of the room holding a cup of water wishing all of this would just be over. "Y/N why don't you party with us," A short boy asked, holding a fat blunt in his hand. "No thank you Noya I rather go home sober" You spat out. "Your, no fun" Noya bickered like a child making you cringe. You let out a relieving sigh and it soon turned into a loud groan when you saw Yachi dancing on top of a table. 

Making your way to get her down and out of the party, you knew she was drunk, like really drunk, drunk to the point you wanted- no need to go home. 

You grabbed Yachi by her hands and slowly took her off the table. "Y/N~ I was having fun-" "No" was all you said before dragging her out of the house and putting her in the car. 

When the two of you got home Yachi was quick to get inside and strip from her clothes. "Yachi, baby you need a shower," You told her trying to help her take off her shirt. Yachi moved your hand away and began to stroke your body gently, her soft hand admiring every inch of your curves. "Yachi no...we need to get you to sleep," You said, trying to pull her hand away. Yachi slowly brought your face in for a kiss, you kissed her back, her lips tasting like alcohol and strawberries. Her tongue gliding across your lips asking for entrance, you slowly open your mouth, and her tongue darts in making you gasp at the filling. Her tongue explored every part of her mouth. 

She slowly pushed you onto the bad not letting go of the kiss. With her know on top of you, she let go of the kiss, leaving a saliva string to follow behind. "Yachi...you're drunk," you said, trying to push her off. 

She didn't respond but instead ripped off your skirt and shirt, only leaving you with laced panties and a lace bra on. Yachi then took off her clothes, making you blush at her body. She slowly slid off your panties. She brought her face to your heat and began to eat you out. Her tongue gliding across your juices. You let out a raspy moan and she nibbles at your clit. 

Bring her face up to face you, you saw the hungry and lust in her eyes. She moved towards your body and ripped off your bra. Your hard nipples exposed she rolled the left one with her fingers, as you whimpered at her touch. 

Yachi then brought her face to your right breast and started to suck your nipples. Small bites were placed upon it while you let out moans after moans. 

She let go of you and brought her two-finger to your aching core, she thrust in and out of you at a slow pace. "Yachi~" You moaned as she began to move faster. Her finger moves faster and faster. Your moans grew louder and louder. 

You felt a heat rush come over your body as you squirted all over the bedsheets. 

Yachi gave you a soft smile before moving next to you and warping her arms around your torso. You placed your forehead against hers and fell asleep. 

Next morning: 

Yachi's pov:

I woke up with a killer headache with no clothes on, I felt Y/N's body move against mine making me let out a smile. "I swear you're such a pushover," I said resting my head on her. 

  
  
  
  



	9. Day 8| Sleepy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8| ~Kiyoko~ Sleep Sex 
> 
> -Haikyuu-

The door to your apartment was swung open the slammed closed, causing you to flinch and look over the couch to see who just walked in. "Hi babe," You said to the girl who dragged her body to the couch. You let out a giggle as she laid her heads between your thighs. "Rough day?" You said moving her bangs out of her face. She slowly nodded her head. "Why weren't you at school today?" She said in a monotone voice. "Aww did somebody miss me today," You said teasing her? "Actually I did," She said, bringing her face to you. You cupped her face and gently planted a kiss on her lips. You let go of the kiss causing your Kiyoko to let out a soft groan. You laughed at her while she let out a sleepy yawn. "You should go to sleep," You said, giving her lips a peck. She grabs your arm and pulls you on top of her, her lips crashed against yours as she pulled your body closer. Her tongue glided across your lips, you slightly opened your mouth letting her in. Both you and her tongue explored each other's mouths. The Tenmusu lingered in her mouth. You let out a small moan as she nibbled on the bottom of your lip. 

You let go of the kiss, letting a string of the mixed saliva follow behind. You took off your shirt and Kiyoko did so too, your bra was quickly taken by her, as her hands trailed down your body. She slowly pushed you onto the couch as she ripped off your pants and panties. 

She started to rub your clit making you let out small moans. "Y/N I need you right now" She whispered in your ear before going down to your throbbing cunt. Her warm tongue gliding across your clit, made you moan out her name. 

Leaving your cunt she looked up at you with a warm smile before bringing her face to your hard nipple. She began to suck on your s bud. You let out small moans as she rolled the other one between her fingers. "Kiyoko~" You moaned while she brought her face to yours and kissed you passionately. 

She then let go of the kiss and fell asleep, you let out a giggle as small snores left her lip. 

  
  
  



	10. Day 9| Nipple Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9| ~Mina~ Nipple Play

It was your last year and you had to study for a huge test that was coming up, although you were top at everything In class even past the boys in fitness and quirk training you wanted to do your best and become a very well known hero there was no time to play around when it came to your grades, even if it means your girlfriend had to sit around and watch you study for 6 hours start without talking to you. 

"Y/N how do you do this one," Mina said pointing at a math problem the two of you were working on together. "Mina, babe why don't we take a break," You said with a soft smile, Making her mouth drop. "Y/N, Y/N L/N wants to take a break from working," She said in huge shock the person that works even harder than Tenya wants to take a break from work. "Yes I want to cuddle right now," You said to her, pulling her out of the seat and walking over to your bed. 

The two of you went under your cover holding each other tightly, "Y/N is this come kind of prank" Mina said still unsure. You then got up from your lying position and brought your body over hers and cupped her face. "I promise you it nothing...I just I've been worried about my work and haven't shown enough attention to you" You said blushing and turning your head away. Mina giggled and gave you a kiss. You kissed her back, you slid your tongue across her mouth and she quickly let you in. The taste of chocolate filled her mouth. Mina then unbuttoned your shirt, still not breaking the heated kiss. 

Her soft hands rub across your hard nipples. "No bra on?" Mina said with a soft smile. She then gave your nipples a pinch making you let out a small moan.

You took off your shirt as she admired your round breast. She then brought her face to your left nipple and began to suck on it, while she was doing that you took matters into your own and slipped your hand underneath her skirt, rubbing your clit through her panties. Your panties soaking wet cause your finger to become wet as well. She let out a soft moan on your nipple. She started to nipple down on it causing you to let out a loud moan. 

Mian then laid you down on the bed, she quickly took off your skirt and panties. "Shh baby you don't want them to hear you" Mina cooded in your ear causing shivers to go down your spine. Mina once again sucked on your hard bid making you moan out in pleasure. 

"Mina~" you moaned making her wetter as her name came out of a sweet girl. Mina then let go and grabbed a long dildo. 

"Now listen...you will not cum until I tell you too, you will not squirt until I tell you too," She said while grabbing ropes and tying your arms up. You knew what was going to happen since she took out her 'tools'. 

Your heart started to beat faster as you felt her reach over your body to grab the vibrator she hid in your room. 

She then took the nipples clamps and put them on each side of your nipple making the chain fall to the top half of your stomach. 

"Mina" You whispered making her pull the chain, you wince at the sudden pain. "What my name," She said in a stern yet sweet voice. "mommy" You side as she nods at your response. 

Mina then brought herself to your nipple and bit down on it, making you cry out her name. "Shh, I told you don't be so loud," She said as she dragged her finger down your curves. With the dildo in her hand, she pushed it in your throbbing core slowly. You let out a loud moan as she pushed it in deeper and deeper. 

The first thrust she did felt like six dicks coming in you at once, the pain soon went away as she trusted more. She pounds it inside of you so fast everything turned into a blur. "MINA~" You moaned as she brought the vibrator to your clit with her other hand. 

"I'm about to cum" you moan as she went faster, "I didn't say you can," She said pounding harder and harder. At this point, your legs were shaking and tired. Your head was all foggy. "Mommy please" You begged as she moved faster. "No" was all she said before you cummed all over the bed. "Y/N I didn't say you could cum, now did I?" Mina said, raising her body towards you. "What happens when you disobey me?" Mina babbled in your ear. "I get p-punished," You said, making her smirk. "That's right," She said untying your hand. You let out a sigh as you felt your arms coming to unloose 

"Come here," She said, patting her lap. Already knowing what was going to happen you crawled over to her ass in the air getting ready for your spanking. 

"I need you to count on me for dealing," SHe said before hitting your ass. A sharp sting was sent causing you to wince as the sudden shock. 

"One," your voice echoed through the room. 

Spank, this time it was harder 

"Two," You said in a shaky voice. 

Spank

"T-Three, you stuttered making Mina smirk

After a few more hits Mina took you off her lap and gave you a peck on the lips. "I love you Y/N," She said hugging your bare body. "I love you, Mina," You said, kissing her neck. 

The two of them cleared off the bed and cuddled with each other for the rest of the night

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Day 10| Stripping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10| ~Yumeko~ 
> 
> -Kakegurui-

Dammit, you hissed to yourself while walking behind a black-haired female. Ever since you gambled with the one and only Yumeko Jabami she has made you do everything she wanted and that's because she owns you now. 

You hated the thought of following somebody else's orders, but you had no other choice, it was to tell your father you owe 60 million dollars or do whatever Yumeko wanted. "Yumeko...what are we doing?" You finally asked her, she turned around and gave you a sweet smile, but that smile was fake and you knew it. "We are going to have fun today. She said opening a room door. As you walked into the room, all you saw was a huge bed and nothing else. The walls were painted red and the floor had a furry black carpet, just like a sex room. "Are you sure we're allowed to be in here?" You questioned looking around the room. 

Yumeko just giggled and sat on the bed. "Strip for me," She said looking up at you. All you could do was stand there with your heart pounding out of your chest. "W-what?" you said. "I want you to put on a show for me...take that uniform off," She said with her eyes filled with lust. "N-No I c-can't...I d-don't want to either '' You said, turning around to open the door. You felt a hand grip your wrist and fully turn your body around. You felt her other hand grab you by the neck, she pulled your body close to hers and whispered "That body belongs to me now...you will do as I say...understand" Those words sent huge chills down your spine. hot tears fell from your eyes as you cried to yourself. 

taking your arms you slowly pulled off your shirt, now showing your laced red bra you wore that day. You pulled down your pants and under showed your lower half to her. You unclipped your bra as her eyes scanned your body slowly. 

"On your knees" She spat out. You quickly dropped to the floor then looked up at her. You felt like a dog like you were worthless at this moment. She took her foot and placed it underneath your chin, making your head left up and your eyes looking straight up at her. She dropped a vibrator onto the floor. "Put on a show for me," She said in a stern yet sweet voice. 

You then picked up the vibrator and spread open your legs letting her see all of your juices. "I see I turned you on...ms Y/N," she said with a sly smirk. You turned your head away from her, making her slap you across the face. "When I speak to you, you look at me," She said. You placed your hand on the burning sensation. 

"Hurry, we have class after this," SHe said, making you turn it on and placing it on your clit. You let out a soft moan as you felt a new feeling hit your throbbing cunt. Pressing it hard against yourself you let out another moan. "Fuck~" You whispered to yourself as you felt a rush of heat take over. "Y/N I don't want you to cum just yet. She said crossing her legs trying to get rid of the throbbing that was going on between her legs. 

"I see I have turned you on too," You said, taking a risk. You slowly got up from your spot on the floor and walked over to her. You cupped her face and planted a soft tender kiss onto her lips. "I know you want me" You mumble against her neck. 

You slowly take off her shirt as she starts to run your clit at a slow pace. You let out a small moan as his finger slid inside of you. "Yum~" you moaned while taking off her bra, leaving her top half completely bare. You brought your finger to her hard bud and rolled it against your fingers. She let out a moan, as you began to suck on it. "Y/N you're playing a risky game," She said thrusting her fingers in and out of your pussy. 

"That's a chance I'm willing to take" And with those words, she removed her finger from pussy and threw you on the bed. 

She started to thrust four-fingers into the speed of light. Loud moans could be heard from left to right. "Please" you begged to want to cum. "Cum all over my finger Y/N now" Yumeko yelled. Your mind going blank, you felt hot semen spill out on you. 

Your legs felt so numb and your legs were shaking, you couldn't stand up and didn't want to. "Yumeko, the bell rang," You said looking at her. "doesn't matter...you staying here until I say you can leave. was all she had to say to you before diving between your legs. 

  
  
  



	12. Day 11| Making out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11| ~Sasha~ Making out
> 
> -Attack On Titan-

You hated having the flu, you were in your room all day doing nothing but reading and sleeping. You wanted to go out and train with the others, but your girlfriend Sasha wouldn't let you. You let out a sigh as you threw your head against the soft pillow. 

"Damnit, Sasha...I can do whatever I want" You said getting up and opening the door. You let out a small sneeze, you froze as you saw Sasha in front of you. "Y/N did you think you're going," SHe said, walking past you and setting the bowl of soup she had in her hands down on the desk that was next to your bed. "I'm going out to train," You said. 

“If you haven't noticed it already at 12 o'clock...and you're not going nowhere" She said with a smile as she pulled you back on the bed. "Babe~ I want to go out," You said laying your head on her lap. You sniffled as small tears ran down your face. "Awh it's okay I'm here now," She said. You lifted up your head and sat on her lap as she rubbed your back. "I-i just wanted to go out," You said wrapping your arms around her neck. 

She planted a small kiss on your neck as her hands trailed down your body "I know baby but it's too late now" she coded in your ear. You late out a small moan as she bites down on your nap. 

You slowly brought your face to hers as your lips slapped against each other. Her cold hands slipping up your shirt as you moaned into the kiss sent cold chills down your spine. You felt her warm tongue glide across the bottom of your lips asking for entrance which you happily let her in. 

You brought your hand to her face and cupped her cheeks while her tongue explored your mouth.

She then slowly let go of the kiss causing you to pout. "You better get to bed before Levi gets mad again," She said getting up and leaving the room, leaving sick, horney, and mad. 

  
  
  
  
  



	13. Day 12| Masturbating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12| ~Hinata~ Masturbating
> 
> -Naruto-

With two fingers inside of you, you threw your head back in pleasure, thrusting into yourself felt really good at the moment. With your girlfriend gone you had nothing else to do.   
  
As you kept thrusting into yourself you didn't notice Hinata was standing at the door smiling at you. "D-did you miss me that much," She asked, walking over to you. You pulled your finger out of you as she rubs your clit softly. her softly and gently finger rubbing caused you to moan. She smiled as she brought her face to your core and began to eat you out. 

"Hina- I missed you" You moaned out. "I missed you too," She said as she flicked her tongue against your clit. "You taste so good," She said. You let out a moan as she eats you out. 

After about 10 minutes of her eating, she pulled away and smiled at you. "We should eat now...I don't think you were eating right when I was gone" She said as she tucked your hair behind your ear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so lazy so here is a very short one...sorry not sorry


End file.
